Darkness forever
by alex-dark-angel
Summary: A blind girl appears in Harry's life. Can she help him through? And who is this new DADA teacher? How does Snape react? HPOC, SSOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: A Blind Angel**

It was a sunny day. It was August. Harry was looking at Phineas Nigelus's picture in his room at Grimauld Place. He was thinking of Sirius...

Members of the order wouldn't let him go out. It was dangerous to be all by yourself in the street when Voldmort was eager to kill you. So Harry was left alone with his pain. He was alone with it all summer. Not that Ron and Hermione left him, no: but he preferred not to speak to them. He knew they wouldn't understand him: he couldn't confess them he felt guilty for Sirius dying. He hated himself. Well, like if he had a choice.

There was a knock on the door, then Hermione entered.

"Harry, you can't stay here for ever! Come out!"

"No, Hermione, I... I really don't feel like... my head aches."

"You don't expect me to buy that, do you?"

"Look, I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now, so..."

"Harry, you'll have to face the reality someday! We are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow! And if you don't remember, there was an article about Sirius, what he did, how he saved you... They said you stated in our third year that he was innocent, they are making suppositions! Harry, do you think the students will leave you alone!"

Harry shrugged... He indeed asked Dumbeldore to do something to clear Sirius's name. He was glad when he saw the article in _The Prophet. _He didn't care what will happen to him. He wanted the whole world to know how wrong they were about Sirius. It was the only way he could make it up to Sirius.

"Better later..." he said after a while, "I don't feel like seeing Mrs. Weasley, Tonks or anyone who knew Sirius."

"Well then, Ron's father is bringing today along a new girl from the USA. She will come with us to Hogwarts."

"Oh, Hermione! I don't want to see anyone, don't you understand? I want to be ALONE!"

"Harry, Mrs. Weasley said you should come and meet her. This is elementary policy."

"Oh, all right. When is she coming?" Hermione checked her watch. "Well... in 5 minutes?"

"Oh, all right, I'll go down. You won't leave me alone anyway, will you?"

"Three guesses."

When they came down, the front door burst open and Mr. Weasley entered. He was caring a medium size trunk. "Hello there!" he said cheerfully. "May I introduce you to miss Alexandra Blamez?"

A young girl entered the room. She had black wavy hair, which cascaded on her shoulders, sapphire blue eyes, oval-shaped face. She was of medium height. Alexandra had a nice body and a charming smile. She looked so innocent, so childish. But Harry felt that something was wrong with her. The next moment he realized what.

She was blind.

"Hi" she said, looking at the wall. Harry just noticed that she was holding a stick in her hand.

"Hi" replied Hermione, Ron and Harry.

A door burst open and Ginny emerged into the hall.

"Hi! You must be Alexandra."

"Yes, and you are...?"

"Ginny."

"Ginny, nice to meet you. And who are these other people?"

"These are Harry, Hermione and my brother Ron," replied Ginny, before the trio could even open their mouth.

Alexandra approached Hermione. Harry noticed, that she had no difficulties in walking. As if she could see. She greeted Hermione, and then the same with Harry, Ron and Ginny. And then silence fell. Ron was the first to break it:

"How come you orientate so good if you are blind?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a sharp look, but the girl smiled and answered: "I may not see, but all my other senses are very well developed. If God ever takes something away from you, He gives you something instead. My case. I can't see. But by touching, smelling and hearing, I notice more than some people who do have the ability to see. And I have something like the sixth sense. I just feel things, foresee, if you like. We

ll, enough about me. Tell me about yourselves. What grades did you get in OWLs?"

"Hermione, of course, had only Os. Harry and I got Os in Potions Es in Transfiguration, Es in Charms and Os in DADA. These are the most important, because the rest are useless if you want to be an Auror. And what about you?"

"Oh, I have been tested by a special committee at the Ministry and I was aloud to go into the sixth year. I am also going to be an Auror, so we'll be meeting in our NEWT classes."

"Great. Um... look, I just remember, I have to finish a Potion essay. Snape will take off my head if I don't give it to him. See you later." And ignoring Hermione's dirty looks, he went up to his room. He heard Hermione's voice from the Hall: "Just ignore him. Better tell us about the USA. When he entered his room, he shut the door and threw himself on the bed. A blind girl at Hogwarts! Well, at least something new.

There was a quiet knock on Harry's door.

"Don't you think that half an hour isn't enough to write an essay!" he yelled.

The door opened. But it was not Hermione this time. It was Alexandra. "Sorry for disturbing your thoughts, but it is more probable that I am a ballet dancer than that you are writing now an essay. I know you want to be alone. Hermione told me about your godfather. I am sorry."

"Th...thanks..." he said uncertain. "Look, I don't want to be rude, but I...I really want to be alone. So, would you... would you please leave...?"

"Harry, I know how you feel. I... I passed through worse. And it didn't break me... Well, I guess I should leave..."

Something in the expression of her face made him change his mind. "No, wait. Come here. Close the door, please." He noticed that she became sad, defenseless. She was no longer that strong, sure of herself girl, that loved this life. She was different. 'Sit near me." he said in a low voice. She obeyed, without saying a word. Harry caught a glimpse of her eyes. They didn't see the world. They were the mirror of her soul. He saw that she hardly suppressed tears. The eyes were full of pain and sufferings. He took her hand in his. He felt that she needed to confess somebody everything. He was glad that it could be him. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I regret so much that I can't look into your eyes. I know they are of emerald green," she said unexpectedly. Harry raised her head in such a way, that she was looking into his eyes. "Imagine that you are looking into them, because I am looking into yours." She suddenly freed her hand from his and did something he wasn't expecting. With both her hands she touched his face, as if wanting to feel his every feature. Then she outlined his scar. She trembled slightly when she did so.

"Now I see you," she said with a smile. "And I know everything... you feel guilty for Sirius dying. But you should learn that it is not your fault. Don't blame yourself for not listening to Hermione. But don't blame Snape either. The only guilty one is Bellatrix Lestrange..."

"Wait, how did you know about my feelings...I didn't confess them to anyone, even Hermione."

"No matter. You shouldn't blame yourself..."

"How come you know! I insisted that we went there! I believed that dream! Because of me..."

"Harry," Alexandra interrupted, "you are not guilty. Voldmort would get you go there anyway. And you didn't know it was so important for you to learn Occlumenicy. Don't blame yourself. You did what you thought was the best. You thought Snape was trying to soften you for Voldmort. You thought you'd save Sirius if you went to the ministry. You've made a mistake, but you are not guilty..."

"Because of my mistake Sirius died!" he cried at the top of his voice. "If I practiced, if I listened to Hermione, if I didn't believe..."

"You can as well blame Dumbledore for not telling you about the prophecy, Sirius for going to save you, Lupin for not dueling with Lestrange... But you don't, right? It is Voldmort's fault, Lestrange's, but not yours," she said sternly.

"If I listened to Hermione, if I didn't believe..."

"If Dumbledore has told you, if Sirius hadn't gone to rescue you, if somebody else dueled Bellatrix... there are too many ifs for you to blame yourself, Harry."

"And in the end..."

"...you'll have to kill Voldmort. I know. I read it when I touched your scar. That scar is like a door into your mind, but I doubt anyone except me can read it."

"Why?" he asked astonished.

"Some day, later, I'll tell you how I got blind. I want you to know that, whatever happens, I'll always be near you. You can count on me."

"Thanks", he said, looking into her eyes. He felt that she might be the only person who understands him, his fury against himself, and the only one he can tell the slightest detail.

"Tell me," he asked quietly, "what happened to you? Why are you so sad? Who hurt you?"

"Has Dumbledore never told you?"

"What?"

"My parents were murdered. By Voldmort. I was one. I lived with my sister."

"I'm sorry. But it is better than living with the Dursleys, I guess. At least your sister loves you."

"Yeah. She does. And I feel sorry, for she has always has to take care of me and to neglect herself. But she is very strong. She pasted through awful things, and they didn't break her. You have to be really strong and to have a very kind heart to pass through what she did and remain as good as she is."

"You both had a hard life, hadn't you?"

"Yes, we had..." she said and suddenly started crying. Harry took her hand into his and asked softly: "What happened? It's not just Voldmort, right? There is something else?"

"When I was 13, I wasn't blind yet," she said sobbing. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Once I met a guy at the bus station. It was raining, and I had no umbrella. He offered to help me go home. Since then we started dating. But one day, I overheard him talking to a friend. He said some Lyane shouldn't worry about me, because he only wants a one-night stand. Oh, Harry, you have no idea how much it hurt."

"Did he get what he wanted?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

She was crying. He embraced her. She was looking so defenseless, so fragile.

"Don't worry. Nothing will ever happen to you. I'll protect you."

"From destiny?"

"If necessary, yes."

"Harry, I..."

"Don't say anything. I understand."

"I understand you too," she whispered.

In the night Harry couldn't sleep. He felt like he was needed somewhere, but he didn't understand where. Finally, he put on his dressing gown and went to the fourth floor. He knocked quietly on the door. He thought he heard somebody crying. "Alexandra?" he asked in a whisper. There was no answer. He entered the room. He saw her sitting on the bed, her head on her knees. Her hands were embracing her knees. She was indeed crying. "Alexandra?" he called again. She raised her head, staring somewhere at the wall. Her eyes were red. "Harry, I'm sorry I just..." She broke off. The next second he was near, hugging her. "What's wrong, angel?" Harry asked, not knowing why he called her that. She was, indeed, an angel. She didn't answer. She was sitting in his arms like that, crying. He pulled her to his chest. He was so sad that she was crying. But for the first time in all summer he felt he was needed...and that he needed somebody. Her. His angel. She soon fell asleep. Carefully, not to disturb her, he stood up, pulled the covering over her, put her head on the pillow and quietly went out.

He couldn't fall asleep for a long time. He was thinking about her. Their talk has definitely brought her unpleasant memories. He understood what meant to be disappointed by the one you love. He was disappointed in Cho too. He loved her. And she never understood him. She disapproved of Hermione, his best friend, his adviser... Hermione... He has never really realized it, but after Sirius dying, Hermione was the closest person to him. He actually loved her. She was charming, clever, she tried to understand him. No. Hermione would never love him the way he loved her. She considered him a brother. His love could spoil their friendship...

Wait. He was thinking about Alexandra. He definitely liked her. She was strong, but yet so fragile, beautiful, but blind, clever, but childish... She'd be a good friend. He fell asleep, thinking of her charming smile. He definitely thought that she was the friend he needed. She'd take Hermione's place and Hermione... Hermione will take Cho's. She was the girl he loved.

Or at least, that was what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Disappointment 

In the morning Harry was awakened by Mrs. Weasley's shouts: "You lot come down here this instance, or I'll wake you up myself. And you won't like it!".

Harry and Ron crawled out of their bed with no real desire.

"Shish!" said Ron, "Why does she always have to scream and scare me half to death!"

"Forget it, mate," said Harry, his mind still on Hermione.

They all went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. In the hall somebody caught Harry's hand. He looked up. It was Alexandra.

"Hi! I'm sorry for last night."

"It's OK," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "You needn't apologize." She smiled. The smile made her look even more beautiful. They entered the kitchen together. He helped her reach her seat, withdrew the chair, brought her a plate and then went to his seat. She smiled to him over the table.

"I am no handicap. I could have done it myself."

"I know," he replied, "but it is a pleasure to take care of you."

"Thanks," she smiled again.

"Anything to see you smile." She laughed.

It was then that Hermione emerged into the room. She was wearing jeans that outlined her beautiful legs and a yellow T-shirt that passed so good to the color of her eyes. She was divine.

"Hi!" she said to the crowd of people sitting at the table.

"Morning, Hermione!" they all answered. The only free sit for her was near Harry. Harry held his breath. When she sat by his side, he could feel her beautiful perfume.

"Had a good sleep, Hermione?" he asked.

But she didn't get the chance to answer. Mrs. Weasley emerged into the kitchen.

"What! You lot still not finished? Wanna miss the train? Leave the breakfast to hell, or you will certainly reach Hogwarts by this time next year."

So they all, unwillingly, left the kitchen and went to get their bags. Ron was the one to bring Alexandra's (they all thought she couldn't do it herself). In about 15 minutes they were of to the station (of course, with half of members of the Order escorting them, much to Harry's annoyance).

They got to the King's Cross 4 minutes before the train left. They hurriedly said good-bye to everyone and jumped on the train. They found an empty compartment and soon were joined by Neville and Luna. Harry had noticed something strange about those two, but his thoughts were focused on Hermione. To everybody's surprise Alexandra took out a book. She then touched it with a wand and whispered an incantation. Then her fingers started gliding along the pages.

"Um... sorry, Alexandra, but how can you... um... read?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"It's a special charm I put on the book. And if I touch the word, it sort of appears in my mind. I have

found a way to read."

"What spell is it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"It's called..."

Just then the compartment door slid open. They all fell silent and turned their heads. Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy, was staying in the doorway. There was a smirk on his face.

"Well-well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. And the Mudblood. And Weasels. Tell me, Potty, how's your scar feeling? Have found out all of the dark Lord's plans? Got mail from Black?"

Alexandra stood up. She was shaking with rage.

"Get out of here this instance!" she said in a furious tone.

"Well-well, and who do we have here?" Malfoy asked in a sarcastic voice, eyeing her up and down.

"Alexandra Blamez, _not_ pleased to meet you."

"Oh, are you blind? Now I understand why you teamed up with the trio. You can't see their so ugly faces."

"Thanks God I'm blind and I can't see yours."

"You know, you'd be welcome in my company. You are pretty nice. I don't think Potter managed to spoil you too much. And even if he has, we can fix that," he said with a nasty smile.

"I'm blind, not mind congealed,...what is your name?"

"Malfoy, Draco for you."

"Good , Malfoy," she said, taking out her wand, "or you get out this instance, or I'll throw you out."

Malfoy took his wand out, but before he could even raise it, Alexandra screamed: _"Rictusempra!" _Malfoy flew out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle ran out by themselves, grabbed Draco and where out of sight. Alexandra slammed the door and went back to her seat. Even though she had to use a stick, Harry noticed how easy she orientated in space. The others were just sitting there, with their mouths open. The first one to break the silence was Ginny:

"Poor Malfoy! A girl hasn't turned him down since he started playing for the Slytherin quidditch team... but, I guess, he only asked slytherin girls out."

"Poor, poor boy. I can hardly sustain myself not to cry," Alexandra replied sarcastically. They all burst out laughing. The rest of their journey was uneventful and by the time the sun had set, they arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry helped Alexandra get down from the train, while Hermione was carrying her trunk with a Levitation Charm.

"Firs' yea', firs' yea', here please!" Harry heard Hagrid call the new students.

"C'mon," Harry said, "I'll introduce you to Hagrid." They approached the giant. "Hagrid, this is Alexandra. Alexandra, Hagrid."

"Nice to meet you." She stretched out her hand. There was a charming smile on her lips. He squeezed it lightly. "Should I go with Hagrid?" she asked Harry. "Dunno. I guess, yes. See you at the ceremony." And with those words he departed to join Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny at the carriages.

They all entered the Great Hall and sat at the Griffindor table. 'I hope Alexandra gets sorted into Griffindor,' Harry thought. 'I'll keep my fingers crossed.'

"Haven't they found a new DADA teacher?" asked Hermione, noticing the empty chair.

"Dunno. I just hope Snape isn't teaching," Ron replied.

The three of them grinned: Snape has been wanting that job for centuries.

The Sorting Ceremony began, but Harry wasn't watching it. He was staring at Hermione. She was so beautiful, smiling, talking to people. God, how could he love anyone like that?

He was snatched out of his thoughts when Dumbledore stood up and addressed to the pupils:

"This year we have an abnormal event at the ceremony." 'Yeah,' thought Harry, 'as abnormal as Alexandra.' Dumbledore continued: "We will be joined by a girl who comes from the USA. She is 16, therefore she will attend the classes with the sixth years. Now she will be sorted into one of the Houses. Miss Blamez, would you please come here."

When she emerged into the Great Hall with the walking stick, there was a murmur along the tables. "What's wrong with her? Is she blind?" Alexandra carefully sat on the chair and professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the girl's head. The Hat fell silent for a minute, then shouted: "Griffindor!"

"YEEES!" screamed Harry, while the rest were applauding loudly. She came to the Griffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Hermione where waiting for her. Alexandra sat near Harry. At his other side was sitting Hermione, and Ron near her. They all congratulated her. Dumbledore rose:

"Let the feast begin!" he proclaimed, and immediately the tables were filled with food. Harry put on Alexandra's place some potatoes and bacon. And later a piece of chocolate pie. He took care of her. She needed him.

When everybody had their stomachs full, Dumbledore rose again: "Welcome to our new students, welcome back to the old ones. I wish to inform the newcomers that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden! I'd ask our old students to remember that too... Now, Mr. Filch asked me to remind you that there is no magic aloud in the corridors, as well as no dungbombs. The complete list of the prohibited objects can be viewed at Mr. Filch's office. And now to the events of Ju..."

Just then the door burst opened. A beautiful young lady entered the Hall. She was dressed in black robes. She had long-straight black hair that was gathered in a pony-tail. Her eyes were green: green, as emeralds, as green as Harry's eyes. The face was oval-shaped. Her lips had the color of rose petals. Her body was hid by the robes, but even so Harry realized that she had a very beautiful body. She was extremely gorgeous. She reminded him of somebody. Suddenly, he realized of whom: Alexandra.

"Sorry for being late, Dumbledore," she said with a smile.

"It's all right, Ivy. I would like to introduce you our new DADA teacher, miss Ivy Crystal."

The Great Hall exploded with applauses. Ivy smiled to them and proceeded to her place at the Professor's table.

Dumbledore continued: "This June we lost a very good man, Sirius Black, who we – the magical community – have haunted so much. He died dueling a Death Eater. The Ministry didn't believe Harry Potter at the end of his third year that Black was innocent, and the consequences of this was the death of a great man. Let us never forget that a person is innocent until his guilt has been proven. Now, I would ask the prefects to lead the students to their dormitories."

Everyone stood up. Everyone, except Harry. He was still gazing at the floor. Sirius... he has found him just to loose him again, he...

"Harry..." somebody lightly touched his shoulder. He looked up. It was Alexandra. "Let's go." He looked into her eyes. He realized that she knew that he was thinking of Sirius. He took her hand.

"C'mon," he said, "I'll show you the way to your dormitory."

"Thanks," she said, and they silently walked out of the Great Hall.

He left Alexandra at the door of her dormitories, and then went to his own. He saw that Ron was still not there, but the truth was that he has seen neither Ron, nor Hermione since he left the feast. They both had evaporated from the Great Hall. 'Maybe they just remained to talk to some friends,' Harry thought.

He was thinking of Sirius when he went to bed. Dumbledore's speech brought back so many memories. Here Sirius was fighting one hundred dementors, then he remembered studying the family tree together...

"Oh, Sirius," Harry whispered through tears, "I miss you so much..."

He then fell asleep, his pillow wet of tears...

When the next morning he descended the stairs, he saw Ron and Hermione, laughing in the Common Room.

"What are you guys so happy about anyway?" Harry asked.

They both blushed and looked at the floor, then Hermione rose her eyes and said with a happy smile:

"Oh, Harry, Ron asked me out yesterday, and I accepted..." She was grinning happily.

Harry felt his inner world turn upside down. He felt jealous, but knew it was his fault: he should have asked her out earlier.

"Oh, great guys," he tried to pretend being happy, "I knew that was coming. Sorry, but I'll go get Alexandra, she might need help."

And ignoring Hermione's protest that he could go into the Girl's Dormitories, he flew up the stairs and busted into the room. Luckily, there was only Alexandra. She was combing her hair.

"Who is there?" she asked in a slightly alarmed voice.

"Alex..." he started, and then broke of. He ran to her, flung his arms around her waist and put his head on her belly. He was crying. She petted him on the head, caressed his hair and then asked mildly:

"Hermione?" He nodded, unable to speak through tears. She felt him nod.

First he lost Sirius, now Hermione. He had so many plans, so many illusions. And now all that was ruined. He wanted not to cry, but couldn't. He was too disappointed.

Life disappointed him too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: My Friend 

When Harry calmed down a bit, he sat near Alexandra. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her silky black hair lightly touching his face and neck.

"You love Hermione, don't you?" she broke the silence.

"Yeah..."

"Look, Harry, I understand that you are disappointed, but... uh... you...are you sure you love her?"

"What do you mean?" he asked astonished.

"Maybe you self-convinced yourself that you love her. She was the person closest to you after Sirius die. She tried to help you through... Maybe she just became a very close friend, and you took it for being love?"

"Dunno..."

"Did you dream about having children, kissing, making love? Marrying?"

Harry fell silent. Whenever he pictured himself near Hermione, it would imagine them talking, hugging, kissing on the cheek, smiling to each other... he never thought of the French kiss, or of making love to her. Maybe Alexandra was right, but why then was he jealous?

"Dunno... I thought of other things... like romantic walks, talking and stuff... But I am jealous. Very jealous."

"Well, then, you need time to understand your feelings. I'd suggest you give yourself time. C'mon, or we'll be late for breakfast. Will you help me?"

She stretched out her hand. He took it. With her other hand Alexandra took her stick. He led her in the Great Hall. He was much easier with her on his side.

"Alexandra..."

"It's Alex, Harry. Much shorter," she interrupted.

"OK, Alex, I wanna say..." he paused.

"What?"

"Thanks."

She smiled: "You are very welcome."

Their first class that day was double Potions. 'Great beginning of the week,' Harry thought. After breakfast he led Alex into the dungeons. Draco Malfoy was, of course, there:

"Well, well, Potter and his girlfriend. Blamez, don't you think you'd be better off with a real man, and not a dork?"

"You're right, I'm better off with a real man, not a ferret and show-off," she answered.

"Insulting me?"

"Take it as you want."

And with these words she turned her back on Draco, grabbed Harry's hand and proceeded into the class.

When Snape entered the classroom, everyone fell silent. Ron and Hermione stopped giggling. Harry, who was sitting near Alexandra, threw them a last sad look. They asked him to sit with them, but he mumbled something about not wanting to disturb them. He also said that Alex must need help. So, he sat with her.

Snape was furious that day. Harry thought that was due to the fact that he didn't have the DADA position. He decided to take it out on Alexandra (_A/N: there was a very good reason, which will be revealed later_).

"Miss Blamez, I don't know how you'll be able to brew potions if you can't see the ingredients, but I warn you that I will not give you any help and nor will anyone from this class. Even Potter and Miss Granger."

"Don't worry, professor, I'll manage."

"I believe you archived O's in your Potion OWL?"

"Yes, Sir, I did."

"Well then, let's check how deep your knowledge is. Tell me, what do I get by mixing Moonstones and Sunny-white-flowers?"

"Nothing sir, they don't react."

"Good, well then, tell me the sensations you have when you drink the Polijuice Potion?"

"The person feels sick. He sees his body change. The Potion has an awful taste." Snape was disappointed.

"Lucky for you we have a class to start, or I would have found something you didn't know."

Alexandra smiled, but said nothing.

"Today we'll be brewing the Draught of Peace. The instructions are on the blackboard. Please proceed."

Harry wondered how Alex was going to brew the potion if she couldn't see the instructions and the ingredients. He saw she began lightly touching and then smelling the ingredients, and then began putting them in the cauldron and mixing them. He thought he would ask her after classes how she did it.

By the end of the second lesson Snape said:

"Your potions should be finished by now. Please take a sample and bring them to me."

Alexandra asked Harry:

"Could you poor my potion into the jar, please?" When he did so, he helped her reach the teacher's table without being knocked down by anyone. They both handed in their potions. Snape sneered.

"I see miss Blamez that you have succeeded and without talking during my class. Well then, make it clear that if you ever ask Potter anything, I will deduct House Points from you. We'll see if you can brew every potion without asking Potter one single thing. Class dismissed."

When Harry was out of the classroom, he couldn't master his rage:

"How can he be so cruel! If he didn't get the DADA post, doesn't mean he has to take it out on you!"

"You say he wants the DADA post?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Oh nothing, just forget it," Alexandra smiled.

"By the way, how did you manage to brew the potion and to distinguish the ingredients?"

"Oh, about the ingredients... well, first I touched them, then smelled them. Every ingredient has a

different smell and the poisonous plants feel different. So, when I know they are not poisonous, I start smelling them to know which ingredient is which. And about the recipe... I know all the potions he can ask me to brew, so...it's easy."

"You know Potions well?"

"And Charms, Transfiguration and DADA too."

"Wow... you must have studied a lot..."

"I don't have anything else to do, do I?" she laughed.

And they proceeded into the Great Hall to have lunch.

After lunch Harry and Alexandra were off to their double Charm class. Harry preferred to be near Alexandra, and not to stick to Ron and Hermione. When they asked him why, he said he didn't want to interfere in their relation. He also said that Alexandra needed his help, so he would be near her. The real reason was that he couldn't bear to see Hermione with somebody else when he loved her so much.

When Harry and Alex were on their way to Charms, they ran into somebody in the corridor. Cho. "Well, Harry, is this your new girlfriend? What does she have to deserve the attention of the Boy-Who-Lived? I mean, I was good at Quidditch, Granger was the best in her year... Or are you near her just because you pity her?"

Alexandra was close to tears, and Harry felt he would like very much to hex Cho.

"No, she is my friend because she really cares for me and doesn't cry at every word I say!" he snapped angrily.

And he dragged Alexandra with him, leaving an open-mouthed Cho behind.

When they got to class, Harry was shaking with rage. But what Parvati said was the last drop. Parvati and Lavander were speaking loud, without acknowledging Harry's presence: "I mean she is nothing special. She is good looking and maybe has a nice body, but she is blind. What normal boy would go out with a blind girl who needs nursing every second, when he could have every girl he wanted? He is just near her 'cause he pities her. But soon he'll want a normal girl, and he will leave her. I'm telling you, by the end of this year, I'll be dating the Boy-Who-Lived. He asked me out in our fourth year, didn't he? It's just a matter of time..."

Parvati continued talking, but Harry wasn't listening anymore. He was looking at Alex. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears. She turned away briskly, snatched her hand out of Harry's and went away as fast as her stick allowed her. Harry was beyond himself:

"If I ever date a girl, it won't be you! And if I had to choose between her and you, I would surely date Alexandra!" he shouted. Both of the girls were astonished. The whole class was staring at him. He turned his back on them and ran out to catch Alexandra. It wasn't too difficult, considering that she couldn't run. "Alex," he said, grabbing her hand and turning her in that way so she would be facing him. "Alex, you are very special to me," he said, not knowing why. The most special girl was Hermione, but she... He noticed that she was crying. He wanted to kill everyone who harmed her. They had no right to do it. She was such a special person. He caressed her cheek. "I care for you so much. I don't care that you can't see. Vice-verso, I feel that someone needs me. And I know you can manage on your own. Don't listen to them, they are just jealous."

"Harry, this is the problem. You feel mercy for me. I hate that," she said sadly.

"No, not true. I wanna help, but I also need you. I care for you. You are my friend. I need you too much to be apart from you even a second. You are my friend. This is what matters."

And he pulled her into a warm embrace. They stood like that silently for some seconds, and then he looked into her eyes, which were still sad, but now there was a spark of joy.

"You are my friend, Alex. I need you. And you know that. Please, never reject me. I won't survive loosing you too."

"I need you too, Harry," she said silently and then proceeded to their classroom.

In the classroom all the pupils stared at Harry and Alexandra, but they ignored everybody. They sat together at the last bench and seemed not to notice that the others were making slide comments of them. Charms were rather interesting. They learnt the Disillusion Charm, but by the end of the class only Harry, Alex and Hermione could do it. They were given 2 feet of parchment on the topic "Disillusion Charm: where we need them and how to perform them". When the class ended, Ron called Harry:

"Harry, could we please have a word."

"Yeah, sure. Hermione, will you help Alex get to the DADA classroom? She doesn't know where it is."

"Of course. Alex?" she asked, offering Alexandra her hand. Alexandra took it and they both went out of the classroom.

"So what is it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"What is between you and Alexandra?" Ron asked straightly. Harry was astonished.

"Nothing, we are just friends."

"Oh, c'mon," Ron said in disbelief, "you are always around her. You even went to the Girls' Dormitories for her. I mean, she is good looking and stuff, but you barely even know her. Besides, she is blind, helpless. You'll always have to nurse her. You deserve better, mate."

By the time Ron finished, Harry was shaking with rage. How could they all think so low of Alex? She could take care of herself, but Harry loved to help her. He knew that at least somebody needs him. How could they all reject her just because she was blind? She was clever, cleverer that Ron. She managed in Potions, without seeing the ingredients. She hit her target with the spell even if she couldn't see it. She knew when somebody was around. She noticed more than all the rest altogether. It was not her fault that she was blind. They didn't have the right to push her away just because of it.

"At least she needs me, unlike you and Hermione. And she understands me. And she cares for me. I don't have anyone else except her. I didn't notice you and Hermione talk to me too much today." And with these words he stormed out of the classroom, leaving an open-mouthed Ron behind.

He managed to get to their DADA lesson just a minute before the bell rang. He threw himself on the seat and his bag flew to the floor. He snatched the books out of his back and with a loud 'Bang!' they landed on the table.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Alex, who was sitting near him, asked.

"Oh, I'm sick of them all telling me what to do. They all think they know what's best for me," Harry yelled, not caring that the whole class was staring at them. Alex put her hand on his to calm him down.

"That has something to do with me, doesn't it?" she asked in a whisper.

He simply nodded, not wanting to reply. Then a thought stroked him. Yes, they would all shut up.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her in a low voice.

She opened her mouth. This was not what she expected to hear. She expected to hear something like: "Our friendship is over", but instead...

The door near the blackboard burst open before Alexandra could reply, and professor Ivy Crystal emerged into the class. She was, indeed, beautiful. Her hair was now curly. Harry thought she has arranged it with magic. It was chin-length, but suited her fine. Her emerald eyes were shinning. She wore little, barely observable make-up. Her black robes gently outlined her figure and emphasized the color of her eyes and hair. Her smile lightened her face. She had a childish gaze. She was gorgeous.

"Good afternoon, class," she said, smiling to them.

There was a murmur across the class. One could deduct the general message: "Good afternoon". Her smile widened and she said in a cheerful voice:

"Good, that will do. As you all know, the dementors are on Voldemort's..." the class jumped when they heard his name. Harry was astonished to hear her pronounce it without any fear at all. She continued firmly: "...side. So, you will need to know how to defend yourselves. This is why today we are studying the Patronus Spell. I know some of you have already mastered it. So you will have to rehearse it. The rest repeat the incantation after me: _Expecto Patronum!_"

"_Expecto_ _Patronum!_ " the class echoed.

"Once more, please!"

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

"Very well. Now, take out your wand. That's it. Now, think of the happiest moment in your life and say the incantation. The others please join us."

Harry noticed that Alexandra did nothing of what the teacher told to do those, who couldn't perform the spell, but now she took out her wand and, together with the others, said: "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silver unicorn erupted from her wand, along with Harry's stag and Hermione's otter. Most of the class couldn't do it, but till the end of the lesson there were some successful attempts. When the bell rang, Professor Crystal gave them their homework:

"You will practice the incantation for the next lesson. Also, I want a foot of parchment on the topic: "Why dementors fear Patronuses". Class dismissed."

Harry put Alexandra's books in her bag and offered her his hand. She threw her schoolbag over her shoulder, took her stick with one hand, and with the other she took Harry's hand. They exited the classroom and went to their Common Room. On their way there, Harry asked:

"You still haven't answered my question. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Why are you proposing me that?"

"Because in this way they will all leave us alone. They think that I am just playing with you, but this will show them that there is something special between us. It doesn't imply kissing or anything. Just for them to leave us alone. I want to be near you. I won't let you face this world alone. I care for you."

"Don't you think they will just hate me more for dating you?"

"I don't care. I wanna show them that you are the best, that you are above them. Do you agree to date me?"

"Uh... yeah, sure... when do we start?"

"Right now," he firmly said. She smiled. They both proceeded to the Great hall to have dinner.

After dinner they went to the Common Room. They had to do their homework. But in the Common Room there was Parvati, discussing loudly the relationship between Harry and Alexandra.

'There is nothing serious between them. They are not really dating. I mean, they have never kissed. She is just using him, and he loves to play the hero who helps the blind, helpless girl. But he will soon get sick of it. He will need a girl, not a bookworm near him. This will soon be over."

"What!" Harry yelled in disbelief. All the people present in the room jumped when they realized that Harry and Alexandra were present. Parvati looked horrified. "Again? Well, for your information we are dating, and about kissing..." The next second his hand was around Alexandra's waist. He pulled her closer. She was shocked at first, but then she put her hands around his neck and...

When Harry released Alexandra, she was trembling. But she was not the only one. Parvati was shaking with rage. The rest were staring blankly at those two. Harry and Alexandra were holding hands, and, without addressing anyone a single word, exited the room. They ran through the corridors, until they were sure that they were alone.

"Harry..." said Alexandra, shaking as she spoke, "I... was it right what we have done?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want you to know that nobody will ever offend you. I shall always be by your side."

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled weakly.

Suddenly, they heard voices. As they had to be in bed by this time, they hid behind a statue. From a corner emerged Professor Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Alexandra and Ivy and the plot.

**Chapter IV: The Perfect Plan **

They were in trouble. If he saw them, Griffindor would lose at least 100 points. So they stayed very quiet behind the statue. Suddenly, Professor Crystal emerged from another part of the corridor. There was a glimpse in his eyes when he saw her.

"Ah, well," he said in an ironic voice, "our new DADA teacher. How was your first day?"

"Fine, thank you," she replied in the same tone. She was looking highly unconcerned, but something told Harry: Snape better not anger her, or there will be consequences.

"I was afraid you wouldn't... fit in, if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry, professor."

"Did you favor the Griffindors? Because you more than anyone have the reason to do it."

"No, unlike some teachers I am not letting my personal life interfere with my profession."

"Are you accusing me of being unfair?" Snape asked in a silky voice.

"Well, let me think... why yes, I am. Everyone knows you never ever deduct points from Sliverin and that you cease any opportunity you have to deduct points from Griffindor. So if anyone can speak of being fair, it is not you."

The next thing he did was grabbing her hand, drawing it behind her back and whispering into her ear:

"Don't anger me, or you will be sorry."

Ivy hit him between his legs with her knee. He released her because of the pain. The next moment she had her wand out and pointed it at Snape:

"Don't you ever dare threaten me again, or you will be sorry," she said in a dangerous voice. "Very sorry."

With these words, she spun around and disappeared behind the corner.

"I'll get you, Crystal," said Snape in a low, silky voice, which Harry knew was more dangerous than threats. Professor Ivy Crystal really made him angry. Snape went away, in the opposite direction from where Ivy went.

"Harry," said Alexandra, "lets get out of here before any teacher finds us."

They went to the Common Room. When they got there, the Common Room was empty. They sat on the sofa and watched the fire. Finally, Alexandra broke the silence:

"Harry, don't you think we should warn professor Crystal?"

"No, don't think so, she can defend herself."

"But Snape is really dangerous."

"Yep, I know, but you saw her tonight. She is not the one to be threatened. Well, _darling_, if I managed to calm your nerves down, I think the two of us might try and do some more... personal things" he said in a loving-ironical voice.

"Sure,... _darling_, what are you up to?"

"I thought about meeting tomorrow by the lake..._honey_."

"Sure... _sweetheart_..."

"After classes then,... _love_?"

"Sure,... _pumpkin_."

"Call me that again, and you will be sorry!"

"What would you do to me,... _dear_?" she teased him.

"This." He grabbed her by her collar, pulled her closer and kissed her. She was too shocked to push him away. When their lips finally parted, she was shivering. She was scared.

"Harry... I..." then she took a deep breath , calmed down and smiled, "I must get used to it, mustn't I?"

"Yeah,... _sweet-cheeks_."

"Don't call me that!" she shouted amused and threw a pillow at him. He caught it due to his excellent quidditch reflexes. The next second he was standing on his feet near her. He lifted her in his arms.

"Put me down this instance!" she yelled amused.

"Oh no you don't," he teased her. "I am caring you to your bed to get some sleep, because you are insufferable when you are awake," he said, laughing.

She was laughing too. She aloud him to carry her to her bed. Everyone else was asleep, so they wouldn't know Harry broke the rules. He put her on her bed, kissed her forehead and then went to sleep.

In his rooms, Snape was furious. How dare she insult him! Crystal was going to get it! She has no right whatsoever to be here! She has no right to have this job! She was going to get it! War she wants, war she gets! He was going to make her pay!

But what to do? Curse her? No way. It was too... rude, heavy. He wanted... refined vengeance. Something that would make her pay. Suddenly an idea stroke him...

"Yes, that would be perfect... She won't know what hit her," he whispered with a malefic smile.

He was going to make her fall in love with him.

The next morning Ivy woke up earlier that usually. She stretched in her bad and stood up. With a wave of her wand the bed was made. She had a shower, washed her face and teeth. She then got changed in her black, comfortable robes. Ivy would have preferred to wear jeans, but the school rules... Anyway, she was pleased with the way she looked. She then combed her hair. It was shining, as usually. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and immediately withdrew her wand. Severus Snape was standing in front of her.

"Hello, Crystal, no need to be so defensive. I came to apologize."

"You what!" she gasped.

"I apologize for provoking you last night. I... I had other problems. So would you please forgive me?"

"Uh... yeah, sure professor."

"Call me Severus, Ivy."

"Sure... Severus."

"So, might I escort you to the Great Hall?"

"My pleasure," she smiled, giving him her hand.

She closed the door and both went to the Great Hall.

When Harry saw Professor Crystal and Snape entering together, he didn't like it. He commented it to Alex:

"Why are they together? You heard what he said last night. I don't like this."

"Me neither. But what can we do?"

"We might warn Professor Crystal."

"Today after classes?"

"Today."

Their first two lessons were Transfiguration with McGonagal. They were transfiguring stones in animals. It was rather fun. Harry had a nice puppy and Alex... Alex transfigured her stone into a big black panther. All the class was scared to death. So Alexandra had to transfigure it back. Sad.

After lunch they had double DADA. Harry and Alexandra were the first to arrive in class. Professor Crystal was sitting at her table.

"Professor," said Alexandra, "we want to warn you. We... we accidentally witnessed the scene between you and Professor Snape yesterday." There was a playful spark in Ivy's eyes. "When you left," Alex continued, "we heard Professor Snape say that he was going to make you pay."

"Professor Snape apologized to me today," replied Ivy.

"You don't get it," said Harry nervous, "I know Snape..."

"Professor Snape, Harry," Ivy interrupted.

"Well, yeah, him. I heard with what tone he said it. He is not the one to threat in vain, especially in that tone," Harry said nervous.

"You wanna say that all he is doing is some vengeance plan?" Ivy asked.

"Well...yeah. We wanna tell you to be careful."

"Thank you very much, Harry and Alexandra. I will do my best not to allow Snape to carry on with whatever plan he has. No, I think your class gathered outside. Tell them to come in. We have a class to start," she smiled at them.

The lesson went as usual. They practiced the Patronus Charm again. Normal lesson.

After the classes Ivy was in her personal room, trying to figure out Snape's plan. The only thing that came to her mind was that he was trying to make her fall in love with him. So, the only thing she could do was play along. He would give up his vengeance. He won't be trying to conquer a woman. He will be fighting for the love of a crazy child. He was going to find out how she was before Eric died. He will be sorry for ever having that plan, because he was not the type who could be crazy and wouldn't feel embarrassed about it. Poor Severus Snape. He was not the one who could handle fire. He was not the one who could handle her.

It was about six o'clock when the lessons were over. Harry and Alexandra went together to walk around the lake. It was getting dark already. They sat under a tree near the water. Alexandra was in Harry's arms. She was so cozy. She wanted this moment never to end. Finally, she broke the silence:

"Harry, have you noticed that we haven't done any pranks this year?"

"Do you want us to?"

"Nah, I was just wandering why are you so calm this year, if you know what I mean."

"Well, I've matured. And I don't want trouble anymore."

"Sounds like a fair explanation to me, but..." She suddenly broke off.

"Wha..." She put a finger on his lips, and listened. Then whispered: "There are three people coming this way. Take your wand."

She stood up and had her own wand out. When the three pupils approached them, they heard a familiar voice:

"Ah, well, the pair of the year... tell me, Potter, is she clumsy in bed? Because I don't think being blind is a big advantage when you make love..."

"Malfoy, you... you are going to get it!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, really?" he sneered. But before he could say another word, Alexandra shouted some kind of spell. Malfoy was turned into a ferret and was now glaring scared at Alexandra. Harry looked at her too. There was some kind of glow in her eyes; her cheeks were red of fury. There seemed to be sparkles of electricity in her hair. She looked like a goddess. Even the stick she was holding in her hand didn't ruin the image. She was beautiful.

"Now get out of here," she shouted at Crabbe and Goyle, "and take this ferret with you. And be warned, Malfoy, dare once more insult me, and you will remain a ferret for the rest of your life."

Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were running now away to the castle. Harry was sure they would go to Snape.

"Alex, you are in trouble. They will go to Snape."

"So? Do you think I am scared of him? He is no better wizard than me, I assure you."

"He could poison you," Harry smiled.

Alex smiled back at him: "I would like to see him try."

They both burst out laughing.

Snape was sitting in hi classroom, when Crabbe and Goyle came with a ferret. They said that Alexandra Blamez has transfigured Draco into it. Snape muttered a counter curse and Draco was back to his normal self.

"Now go along, Draco, I will sort things out with miss Blamez." Draco smirked and left the dungeons satisfied, while Snape left to look for Alexandra.

He found her and Harry in the Great Hall, eating dinner. When they stood up and left for their Common Room, Snape followed them. When they were in the corridor, Snape called:

"Miss Blamez, please come here."

They both approached Snape.

"I think, Potter," Snape said in a silky voice, "I called only miss Blamez. Go to your Common Room."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Potter. Our very talented miss Blamez will find her way to the Common Room. Now go." Harry threw a last look at Alexandra, but she, obviously, didn't notice it. Then he left. When he was away, Snape said:

"Why did you turn mister Malfoy into a ferret?"

Alexandra was astonished. She didn't expect this. She expected he would deduct house points. But instead... Instead he was asking why she did it? Strange. Maybe... oh well, no matter. She would have to ask... _(A/N: I'm not telling you what is the matter. Not just yet.)_:

"Mister Malfoy insulted me."

"What do you mean by 'insult'?"

"I mean he said something inappropriate."

"We will see if you haven't lied to me. _Legimilanis_!"

He couldn't see anything. Then he heard her voice:

"_Harry, have you noticed that we haven't done any pranks this year?"_

"_Do you want us to?"_

"_Nah, I was just wandering why are you so calm this year, if you know what I mean."_

"_Well, I've matured. And I don't want trouble anymore."_

"_Sounds like a fair explanation to me, but..." She suddenly broke off. _

"_Wha..." She put a finger on his lips, and listened. Then whispered: "There are three people coming this way. Take your wand."_

_She stood up and had her own wand out. When the three pupils approached them, Alexandra heard a familiar voice:_

"_Ah, well, the pair of the year... tell me, Potter, is she clumsy in bed? Because I don't think being blind is a big advantage when you make love..."_

"_Malfoy, you... you are going to get it!" Harry yelled._

"_Oh, really?" he sneered._

"Enough!" Snape said. Alexandra was once again in the corridor. There were tears in her eyes. Snape saw that. For the first time, he felt sorry for her. But no... he mustn't.

"Well, miss Blamez, I can justify your behavior as a human, but as a teacher I have to punish you. Lets see... an extra potion essay on the topic: "Polijuice Potion: It's Effects and Use". That will be all. You may go. I think I won't be wrong if I say that Potter is waiting for you just behind the corner. Good evening, miss Blamez."

Harry came out from behind the corner and walked to Alexandra. Snape has already disappeared behind the corner when Harry reached Alex. He took her hand in his.

"Harry, take me to professor Crystal, please."

"Why?"

"Just take me there, please."

When they reached the classroom, they knocked on the door. "Come in!" they heard Ivy's voice. They entered the room.

"What can I help you with?" she asked politely.

"Ivy, the game is over," Alex said, calling her teacher, to Harry's astonishment, by the first name. "We must tell Harry the truth."

"What truth?" Harry asked perplexed.

"My real name, Harry, is Ivy Blamez," he heard his teacher say. "We are sisters."


End file.
